Rodan vs Megaguirus
by G-fan4life
Summary: When a miner uncovers an underground cavern, terrible creatures are released.Its a battle for survival, as Rodan and Megaguirus duke it out and man is stuck in the middle.Feel free to review. Chapter 4 is now up. Some strange occurences are happening now.
1. Chapter 1: The Release

Rodan vs. Megaguirus

**Part 1: The Release**

It was dark, the miners had all left the mine, save for one. His headlamp pieced the thick blanket of darkness as it clicked on. He was working frantically trying to finish surveying the area that he had overlooked during the day. He knew that if he missed it, he would lose his job in the morning. He worked quickly, hammering and picking away at the rock face. He muttered and cursed himself for missing this small section.

"I'm always the one who gets stuck down here," he said to himself; his voice sounded louder than he expected and he jumped at the noise. His tools dropped from his hands, they clattered to the ground with a metallic clank. The man cursed himself and reached for the tools. His hand passed over a newly formed hole. He sniffed the air as a musty scent filled the cavern; the scent was accompanied by a surge of humidity. The man shuddered and jumped back, he pulled on a small gasmask given to all the miners and he cursed himself again. He stopped and looked around, using his headlamp. Nothing happened. He sighed as he leaned over to inspect the hole and was shocked at what he saw.

Even through the tiny opening the man could clearly see that the hole continued further than the light reached. He even stuck his hand into the opening and discovered that the crevice expanded at least to the size of his hand. He pulled his arm back and found that the rock wall was crumbling to the touch. He stepped away and inched near a support beam that the miners had erected. The man trained his light on the compromised wall and watched as a crack spread from the hole to the support beam. The man cursed again under his breath as he expected a cave-in to ensue; his worries, however, were never realized. He moved over and touched the ancient rock with a gentle hand, to his shock the area around his hand fell backwards crumpling into dust. He looked over the rubble. He glanced over his surroundings; he was worried he would be trapped in a landslide, but his curiosity was getting the better of him. He took a few cautious steps into the newly opened cavern; he popped another flashlight off of his belt. The extra light stabbed into the thick blanket of blackness illuminating the large area.

The man was in a large mostly empty space, around him were three or four large circles of boulders. In the center of the cavern there was one boulder, much larger than the rest . The man gasped in amazement. _How could any of this be here?_ The miner thought to himself taking a step towards the largest boulder. He touched it and shined his light around him, he felt as if he wasn't alone. He didn't see anything or anyone, he sighed with relief. That was his mistake.

With the sigh, the large boulder cracked and split in a long streak. The man pulled his free hand away and pointed both lights along the crack he had caused. He cursed himself again taking another step back. His back hit something solid he turned and realized that it was one of the smaller stones. He spun on his heels and watched as the rest of the circle cracked as well. He gasped and turned towards where he believed the exit was. After a few more seconds he found the way out as the sounds of cracking finally ceased. He sighed again, a little less forceful, and took a step towards the surface. He stopped as a new sound met his ears; cracking sound was replaced with strange clicks and then a few buzzes. He turned slowly, bringing up his light. His eyes stopped, not three feet from him was the snapping and clicking mandible of some terrifying insectoid creature. Its eyes flicked onto one of the lights; its jaws reached out and snatched the light of his hardhat, then when the light turned it revealed four or five other creatures that had been looming in the darkness. The man yelled this time and the cave rumbled. He turned and darted back along the tunnels; dropping his other flashlight. _Come on Goro, think, think, you'll have to do this by memory now_ the man thought to himself as he sprinted down the narrow tunnels, occasionally running into a support beam or a rocky wall. He could hear the clicking. He could make out a new faint sound behind him, it sounded like the buzzing of insect wings when they venture to fly too close to your ear. He swallowed hard and continued to run. He was desperate to reach the surface and free himself.

Goro rounded a corner and finally the dim lights on the elevator pieced the blackness and revealed an escape route. His heart fluttered with a new hope and his legs gained strength enough to propel him towards the lift. His ragged breath masked the approaching noises. Goro grabbed hold of the lift's door, and then something grabbed hold of him. The grip was strong and the pain it caused was almost unbearable. Then suddenly the painful grip across his midsection ceased, and he waited in silence. He felt as if he was floating, and his legs felt numb. He looked down and reached for his legs. They were gone, he gasped in confusion. He then moved his hand up to just under his ribs, he felt something hard and something sharp. Goro yelped and screamed in terror. With the sound of his scream, the object he had felt suddenly pulled away. With a violent and sick crack Goro hit the ground. His eyes blurred and he stared at the lights of the lift. The face he saw in the cavern came into focus slowly; it stared into his soul with its many faceted eyes, its jaws dripping with a dark liquid. A sick cackling was the last thing that Goro heard before blackness once again overtook him, this time for eternity.


	2. Chapter 2: First Encounter

**Part 2: First Encounter**

The following morning was a bright one; the sun was later than it usually was a sign of the fast approaching winter months. Takao was running ahead of schedule he opened his locker and grabbed his own hardhat and a belt full of tools. He was ready to start his day in the mines. His life, as it was, was pretty pitiful. All his days were spent in the mines, no friends, no family, and no wife. He was considered one of the best miners to have working a line and usually he was the one in front deciding where to go and the best places for support beams and scaffolding. He grabbed one of the pickaxes off of the rack of mining equipment, which was hanging next to the lift, and sat on the locker room's bench waiting. It wasn't long before he was joined by two others, Daisuke and Atsushi. These two young men were new to the crew, but Takao took them under his wing and taught them most of the basics.

"Morning," Takao said bluntly "a little early today, aren't we?"

"Yea, it was such a beautiful day," Daisuke said in a sarcastic manner "I couldn't think of a better way to spend it than to be buried in the ground with a bunch or stinky, smelly men."

"That's what I thought," Takao said with a small smile.

Takao stood and looked over the other two, once they had gotten ready. These were the closest things to friends that he had, they had helped each other survive through accidents, cave-ins, and disasters. Takao strapped on his tool belt, put his hard hat over his shortly trimmed hair, and opened the lift doors motioning for the others to follow.

"We got a full day today; I guess Goro didn't finish his surveying yesterday," He said once the others joined him in the lift, "his entire chart was missing. Hope he just took it home with him on accident."

"You mean to tell me we have to clean up his mess, again?" Atsushi asked putting on his hardhat and stepping through the gate on the lift.

"Atsushi, you should be used to this," Daisuke said matter-of-factly.

It wasn't long before the lift creaked to a halt, touching the stone floor.

"You smell that?" Takao asked as he opened the door to the lift, a bitter pungent odor that stabbed at his nostrils. The rancid smell distorted his face in disgust.

"Yea, you should really warn someone before you do that Atsushi," Daisuke joked as he stepped out of the lifts doors.

Takao took a few cautious steps into the mine, something was wrong. He boots squeaked as he walked. He stopped in his tracks, "What was that?" he asked turning on his heels.

"You should wipe your feet more," Daisuke said with a smirk.

"No, I'm serious. The floor shouldn't be wet; shine your lights down here," Takao said stooping; feeling his boots with his hands. His finger became covered in a strange liquid; it was slightly crusty as if a mixture of dirt and water. He brought it up to his nose and sniffed slightly, the substance had an odd odor to it. The odor reminded him of a slight metallic smell, mixed with that of rotting skin.

The lights gathered around where Takao was kneeling. His eyes widened as his vision filled with the bright light, and the image of the strange substance. Takao gasped as he looked at the sight; the liquid was blood. A long and wide trail of blood gathering near the lifts doors, and trailing further off down the mine.

"Oh my God," Atsushi gasped from behind his light, "where did that come from?"

"I'm not sure," Takao said looking down the tunnels, "all I know is, we need to get out of here."

"Don't have to tell me twice," Daisuke said running back into the lift's doors.

Takao stood up, wiping the crusty blood against his pants; he grabbed his pickaxe as terror began to rise in him. He suddenly felt as if the tunnels would spring at him and rend his flesh from his bone. He took a few steps back and turned towards the lift's metal doors. That is when he heard it; a clicking noise off down the tunnels behind him. He looked back at Atsushi who was right behind him; he noticed that the other man was oblivious to the sound.

"Let's report this," Takao said patting Atsushi's shoulder and turning to board the lift and escape this place. He took a step and heard the clicking sound increase its pace. Suddenly, he heard Daisuke gasp, and then Atsushi let loose a bloodcurdling scream. Takao turned to see his fellow miner being pulled into the mines by some large thing.

"Atsushi!" Daisuke shouted from the lift. Takao reached out and grasped his friends hand; he pulled with all his strength, but whatever was hold Atsushi had a powerfully firm grip. Takao was pulled deeper into the mines when suddenly the thing holding Atsushi released its prey. The two stumbled back towards Daisuke, the rushed to their feet and ran back to the lift. When they arrived, Daisuke was gone; all that remained was a fresh coat of blood on the floor. Takao grabbed Atsushi and flung him into the elevator and shut the container tight around them.

"What were those things?" Atsushi asked gripping his wounded torso "what happened to Daisuke?"

Takao leaned down towards his co-worker and looked over the wound, "I don't know, but we can't do anything for him till we get some help and patch you up,"

The lift creaked to a halt above ground, the other workers were arriving they looked over the pair emerging from the elevator doors; their faces warped to worry and they gathered around the two asking question after question. Takao explained very little, but made it clear not to go into the mines. He then phoned the police and requested an ambulance for Atsushi. The younger man was handling the wounds well, but shock and adrenaline were probably blocking his pain receptors.

Soon the help arrived, as well as Goro's wife. She walked around frantically, talking with all the workers who had gathered to see what had happened. Takao walked over to her, concern was on her face plainly.

"Goro? Where is he?" she asked panic stabbing at her voice.

"Didn't he come home?"

"No! That's why I'm out here!" she shouted, drawing the attention of the crowd.

"Ma'am please, calm down a little. If I see Goro I will send him your way," Takao said placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder. She shook her head and spun on her heels, renewing her search.

It was about this time that the police were beginning to wonder what had happened in the mines below, Takao was nervous, but he knew he was the only one who could relay the story correctly. It would be a much longer investigation than Takao would have hoped and the outcome of it would be terrifying and even deadly.


	3. Chapter 3:The Preliminary Investigation

**Part 3: The Preliminary Investigation**

It wasn't long before police and medical personal arrive; Atsushi was questioned first and then, to Takao's displeasure, taken to a nearby hospital. It was rather hectic for about twenty minutes. Police were swarming the lift, covering it in layer upon layer of yellow tape; a guard was then posted to prevent anyone from becoming too nosey during the investigation. The Law enforcement personal gathered up Takao and a few of the other miners, put them into a few of the squad cars and drove off; leaving the mine empty for the day, empty of workers.

Takao rubbed his lightly wrinkled forehead and sighed, he was deep in thought. _How could any of this happen _he thought to himself _It seems like a nightmare._ In fact it was a nightmare, a literal living nightmare. Not one that springs upon children while they slumber awakening them from their rest; but an actual nightmare, where lives were at stake, peoples' wellbeing threatened, and possibly the end of life as Takao knew it; he loved his mine, he loved working there. It was not his wish that this dark presence would decide to settle itself under the ground he walked; menacing him and even, possibly, killing them all. Whatever was down there in the mine, Takao knew, this was only the beginning. The nightmare would continue on.

The three squad cars pulled up to a curb on a busy street, the officer in front of Takao turned in his chair.

"Here we are sir," He opened his door and stepped onto the asphault, after a few passing cars the officer popped open his door and let Takao out. It was a busy day, rush hour had passed and still many cars were traveling the intertwining streets of Osaka. Takao still couldn't believe that this all had happened; just a few hours ago his life was normal; just as normal as any of those people passing in their cars. He was suddenly sad and his face showed it. He moved silently along behind the officer that drove him to the station.

"Name's Kazuma, by the way," the officer said over his shoulder, "heard you guys got pretty roughed up down there."

"Yea, I really would rather not talk about it," Takao said with a frown.

"Alright buddy, but that's why they brought you in here. We expect you to answer at the very least a question or two,"

"Don't worry, I will try, but I still don't want to talk about. I would rather just forget the whole thing,"

"That's the first sign of shock, I'll grab you a soda before we question you. What do you want?"

"Nothing," Takao said receiving an irritated look from Kazuma, "doesn't matter just something."

Kazuma nodded slightly and sighed, getting frustrated with this guy; he walked away and out of sight. Takao was left standing outside of a large black door, white halls surrounding him and the echo of footsteps off the tile ringing in his ears. He knew what Kazuma thought of him; he knew that he thought Takao was weak, stupid, and naïve to the world. If he had seen those terrible things in the darkness he would not judge so harshly. It wasn't long before the officer returned, propped open the door and placed one of the two cans he was carrying on a table in the center of the room.

The table was situated in the center of the room. Two lamps rested on the wooden tabletop their switches were unseen. The table itself had only two chairs around it, one on one side and one on the other. Across the left side of the room a large mirror was situated reflecting Takao and Kazuma's image back at them. Right away Takao knew that they were not alone; he had seen many shows and documentaries, behind that mirror unseen by those present in the room a group of observers would be sitting watching Takao and Kazuma talk. It gave Takao the creeps realizing that he would be sitting in a chair and in the same situation as some of the most notorious and vile criminals that he could think of. A disgusted look wrapped Takao face suddenly.

"You know it really isn't that bad," Kazuma said sitting in the chair facing the door, "you're not going to jail, you just need to answer a few questions."

"I know, but still," Takao said grabbing the soda "I'm not sitting in that chair."

"Fine…" Kazuma said standing, "at least lean against the wall; my legs hurt enough as it is."

"Takao Masaya," Takao said slurping on his soda quietly

"Yup got that," Kazuma said popping open a folder for the chase, "Alright tell me what happened."

It was a simple request from the officer, but Takao sat in silence for at least a minute.

"There are things in the mines, terrible things. I think they killed, at least two miners,"

Takao then went on to describe all that had occurred. Of how the three went underground ready to work, of how Goro never finished his evaluations on the tunnel walls, how he had stumbled onto the dark substance near the lift, the struggle to save Atsushi. All of these things surprised Kazuma, he scribbled a few notes and glanced at the mirror once or twice. He looked over Takao as if he were an inmate at an insane asylum, but something about his voice and the wounds that Kazuma had seen on Atsushi told him that this man wasn't lying. Kazuma closed his folder and listened intently as Takao's story reached its end. He told of how Daisuke was gone, he described that his friend had warned him of the creatures then was lost. Takao froze during his story; he didn't speak for a few seconds and his eyes held back tears.

"Alright Takao, that's enough. I want you and Atsushi to stay here for the night,"

"What? Why?" Takao said rather surprised by Kazuma's request.

"I told you, we need to make sure that we have everything we need from you two,"

"But Atsushi isn't even here; he's at the hospital,"

"I'm aware. He will be on his way once the doctor clears him," Kazuma said picking up a few extra pages from the desk, "don't worry, you'll stay in one of the break-rooms here."

"Great I get to sleep where cops drink coffee and stuff their faces with donuts,"

"Quit complaining, this is one of the headquarters break rooms; there are several beds, tables and chairs, and cable television,"

"Wow, you guys are spoiled uh?" Takao said crossing his arms and wanting nothing more than to sleep his worries and his situation away.

"Those rooms aren't really for us; we usually offer them out to witness protection agents and those in the program. Their hardly ever used," Kazuma said leaving the room, "come with me."

"I've a question, Kazuma," Takao said following the officer, "what about the other miners?"

"They're being release as we speak,"

"What? Why aren't they getting out scott-free?"

"They didn't having anything to offer," Kazuma said bluntly, "you and Atsushi are the only ones that went down into the mine."

Kazuma continued on in silence, heading down a bright tiled hall. A few of his fellow officers glanced up from their work and looked over Takao; they went back to their work. The officers were busy, _hopefully looking for Daisuke _Takao thought to himself as he passed through a double door and into a red carpeted room.

"Here is the room you'll be staying tonight," Kazuma said waving his hands around the room.

"And what if I want to leave tonight?"

"You won't," Kazuma said, "unless if you want to sleep in the drunk tank."

Takao looked down to the carpet; he didn't want to stay in a cell that contained filthy people and vile criminals. He nodded his head agreeing with Kazuma. The officer left telling him that his co-worker should be arriving anytime; it would be a long night, spent wondering what had happened to Daisuke and what those things in the mines were. Takao flung his body on the bed, he was tired; he couldn't understand why it was the middle of the afternoon and he felt as if he had put in a full day's work. His mind was racing, but his eyes slowly shut; sleep soon overtook him.

Inside the mine was a different story; the mine was closed to the outside, but it was still very much active. The large insect creatures were busy moving bloody chunks of flesh back into the cavern discovered by Goro. Inside the cavern were now two large mounds instead of just the one. The creatures held in large dark pinchers their catch; the food they were moving had strips of dark blue cloth hanging in pieces. The creatures moved in large groups, a few looked as if they were large dragonflies. They gathered the flesh near another mound; this mound was black and pulsed with an uneven pattern. This was a drastic change from the large brown rock covered mound in the center of the cavern. The insects suddenly stopped their movements, almost simultaneously the large dark mound heaved and shuddered, a muffled screech could be heard if a man were nearby. The insects on the ground appeared to suddenly drop to the ground and remained still. The dragonflies all landed near the ground to dropping to their pincher-like hands silently; the dark living mound shuddered again and a louder screech rang out through the empty cave. This loud noise triggered a slight cave-in smashing some of the ground-bound insects; a large crack spilt the largest boulder in the room and gust of stale air spewed into the cavern. An answering screeching roar echoed from somewhere inside the cavern. The creatures paid no heed to this; they continued to remain motionless, silent, and bowed close to the ground.


	4. Chapter 4: Close Encounters

**Part 4: Close Encounters of the Bug-Kind**

Takao woke up slowly, his eyes slowly adjusting to the dim light of the morning that leaked in through the window high on the wall. He sat up and looked around; he was lying on the bed, still in his miner's uniform and boots. He glanced to his right; the other bed's covers were thrown back, someone obviously had been with him. Takao then heard the quiet mumbling of the television hanging in the corner. Sitting at the table was Atsushi, his hands cupping his chin; he was silently sleeping. The television was quietly playing the local news; Takao could make out a man sitting at the desk talking while a picture of the mine hovered over his shoulder. Takao grabbed the remote that was sitting on the nightstand between the two beds; he turned it up loud enough so he could hear.

"…we asked the head responding officer for comment," the man faded to an officer in uniform standing in front of the camera a microphone held near his mouth.

"When we got here the two miners that had freed themselves were gathered near the head office. One of them was injured so he was sent to Osaka Central,"

The camera then faded to Goro's wife standing next to the same reporter that was at the desk.

"We are here with Mrs. Kichida, the wife to one of the miners feared to be trapped inside the mine,"

"Goro was supposed to come home late the night before the accident, he told me that he had some extra work to do; see he's one of the inspectors in the mines. Then when I got here to see if he had worked all through the night, I find a few of his fellow miners hurt and police everywhere,"

"Our condolences and prayers go out to the families of Goro Kichiada and Daisuke Maeda, two of the miners rumored to still be trapped in the mine. The police personnel and miners are currently undergoing some sort of rescue attempt; hopefully, soon, the miners will be freed. This has been Yuji Matsuda reporting on the recent cave-in at the Osaka coal mines," the reporter sent it back to the desk where he was sitting; he then passed it over to another desk talent.

Takao's eyes widened as he heard the signoff, he then glared at the television.

"What!" Takao shouted, "A cave-in? That sure as hell was no cave-in! Why are they lying about it?"

Atsushi woke with a start as his friend yelled; he turned towards him with a surprised look on his face. Atsushi was a little paler than Takao remember from earlier; his clothing was different, but you could make out where the creature had attacked him. Atsushi turned to the television, wondering what was going on.

"They're lying to everyone!" Takao said pointing to the reporter, "it wasn't a cave-in! And it wasn't a damn accident either!"

"I know Takao, but you need to calm down. It's going to be alright, Kazuma said that a cave-in ensued not long after sunset last night. He said that the police chief decided to keep our reports silent and run it as a cave-in,"

"Well, why would he do that?" Takao asked standing and straightening out his clothing with a tug.

"I'm guessing he didn't want people to panic, or have the integrity of the department compromised should our reports be false,"

"Why would we lie about that?" Takao asked sitting across from Atsushi, "Daisuke is in trouble, I would rather go down there myself and get him out."

"That's what the police are trying to do right now; Kazuma said he would be leading the search party. I hope that they can find Daisuke,"

"I just hope they make it back alive,"

Back at the mine, several officers were gathered around the lift; hardhats replacing their uniform hats. Most of the officers were only equipped with their standard equipment and a heavy bright flashlight; a couple carried shotguns, incase Takao and Atsushi were right about these tunnels. Kazuma was one of those carrying a 12-gauge shotgun. Kazuma knew that Takao hadn't been lying to him, but he doubted that it was exactly as he had explained it. Kazuma believed that the dark caverns had played tricks on Takao and Atsushi's eyes; as for Daisuke, he more than likely stumbled away from the lift and was abandoned down here. Kazuma's headlamp passed over the group, there was about ten officers in the group as well as about three miners; in the dark tunnels it was hard to tell for sure. The area around the lift was clean, nothing lurked, and the substance covering the floor that Takao mentioned was not present. Kazuma rubbed his forehead thinking that he was dealing with some over-worked miners who were delusional. He then heard a strange fluttering sound down one of the many tunnels.

Kazuma stood back on his feet, he then started approaching the noise he had head; the others followed close behind. The group moved as one, all their lights passing over stones, intently looking for the two lost miners. The miners were calling out to their comrades in a hushed tone, they rounded a corner and noticed a support beam draped across the tunnel. Kazuma stepped over the beam and stopped in his tracks. He heard a strange clicking sound, what he suspected was the noises that Takao described. Kazuma looked back to his fellows and pointed his headlamp towards the eerie darkness that awaited them; the light shone down the passageway, illuminating another being. The thing was one of the creatures that Goro had been attacked by, a large insect with two huge multifaceted eyes. Kazuma started as the creature let out a loud screech, causing the creature's mandibles to click together. The lead officer shouted an order to his fellows, but the order was drowned out by his shotgun firing. A few other officers also opened fire with their weapons, the noise of all the gunfire stabbed into the group's ears and a few shouted in pain. The creature shrieked in surprise and disappeared further into the mines.

"That's the bastard that attacked those miners!" Kazuma shouted back to the group, he took off after it "Come on!" He finally realized that those men at the headquarters were telling the truth and that this case just got a whole lot more interesting.

The others charged in after him, Kazuma assumed that this was the killer, some rogue beast hiding in the mines. He charged forward shotgun at his shoulder; the others followed behind him, the miners staying towards the back of the group. They jogged along with the group, armed with a few pickaxes and other digging equipment. They had expected to dig out their friends and leave, not fight a giant bug. The officers were hot on the creature's tail, they gathered together near another support beam. Then together they continued their trek, the group followed a small trail of orange liquid. One of the officers knelt low, touching the liquid with a gloved hand.

"It isn't water," he said rubbing his fingers together, "but I can't tell other than that." They then continued their tracking of this rogue beast.

The officers passed into the cavern that Goro had accidentally opened, letting out a collective gasp at the immense size of this cavern. Their lights passed over the creature they had followed, then another, and yet another. The entire floor was covered with these gargantuan insects; most remained motionless, a few of the winged ones passed overhead. Then suddenly two or three of the creatures shot their gazes towards the officers. Their razor sharp mandibles letting loose an alarming screech; the creatures shot forward, leaving their comrades motionless on the ground.

Kazuma raised his weapon firing a round he then sounded the retreat. The group spun on their heels and barreled down the dark passages; a few in the group slammed into the stone walls. Those unlucky enough to stumble into these rock walls met a terrible fate; the insects swarmed upon them. Kazuma led the group away from the thrashing teeth, intent on rescuing as many as he could; they turned and fired blindly, the bullets tore through the caverns and accidently ripped into some of the fellow humans fleeing.

"Cease fire!" Kazuma shouted loudly over the noise, "Get to the lift! We're not equipped for this!"

The group continued running as Kazuma stood watching the others pass by; he helped guide his fellows through the darkness with steady hands. Finally the last miner passed by, but then so did something else. A loud scream rang through the tunnel; Kazuma was thrown to the ground by beating wings, his hands gripping his shotgun close. These things had him for sure now, and then suddenly the tunnels lit up in a bright orange light. Kazuma looked up to see one of the miners standing near him, gripping the end of ignited flare while leaning over the carcass of one of the creatures. Kazuma stared at the miner for a second; he wasn't one of the ones that had come down with the group.

"What are you waiting for?" the miner shouted "RUN!" as he finished talking he pulled his pickaxe from the insect's body, orange blood dripping from the tip. He reached down and began tugging on the officer, dragging him away from the gnashing mandibles that were drawing ever closer. Kazuma's head was spinning he must have hit the ground harder than he had thought. His vision blurred as the miner mumbled something before ducking into a corner and extinguishing the flare.


	5. My Chapter 5- New Promise and Request

I know that about a week ago I promised to have this chapter up. I regret to say that I have not accomplished this...

I request that those of you who are following give me just a little more time (I know you already have given almost 2 years time for waiting so a week or two won't hurt you that much).

I am currently struck on what to do with the story (hence it not being posted when I revisted my fanfiction)

SO I would kindly request, if those of you who have read or reread this could give a little peronal feedback to me in my Private message inbox. I know this is a little out of the ordinary, but please work with me.

Also I feel the need to apologize for the disappearance of editted work, so I am sorry that I disappear without finishing this.

Thanks again


End file.
